The New Age
by GreyDune
Summary: Welcome to the new age, where secrets are lurking around every turn and every wizard is on his own - until he isn't. A new generations of Marauders have risen - but perhaps not quite in the way their families had ever expected, however. Living in the shadows of their parents, not all is as it seems in Hogwarts. A new threat is looming, and a new age is dawning.
1. Prologue

Chapter One:

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."

~Marc Brown

It was of little importance, James grew to understand, that he was the eldest sibling. With both a younger brother and sister, James knew he would be easily replaced upon his acceptance to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew, without a doubt, that he would hardly be missed, and that fact did not settle well with him. In the short weeks leading up to the date his letter would be arriving, close to the date of June 26th, 2016, James had withdrawn into himself - he shut out the family he so desperately loved and locked himself away in his room, hiding from anyone who called upon him. It did not, however, strike his beloved parents as odd, for the two War-veterans did nothing to sway their eldest child from leaving his room; and, James would later complain, he might have very well died had it not been for the House-elves who dropped food off on his desk every morning and night. On the morning of June 26th, however, James was forced from his room by a gushing mum and a proud father. Albus and Lilly sat at the dining table, both already sneaking small bites out of their breakfast as they watched their shut in of a brother. When they were all sat around the table, their prayers and their thanks given, James tucked into his meal with a subdued relish, dreading the distant screeching of the owls in the sky. The dishes had only just disappeared when Feran, his father's owl, came swooping in and perched on his shoulder. He watched as his father thanked the bird and gave it a small bit of bacon, something the bloody bird had become obsessed with since Albus had started feeding it to him whenever the thing brought the post. It was with a start, however, that James realized that in that moment, he truly was going away - truly was going to leave behind his brother and his sister, and his mum and his dad. Sure, he'd always known that at some point he would follow in his parents footsteps and attend the school of Magic,but it was only just dawning on him that today was the day it all became official. As the letter was dropped into his open palm, James felt his heart gave a sickening lurch. With a glance around the table, gaging the looks of family, James didn't know what to do - what was there for him to do in the first place?

"Well go on then, read it already!" It was Albus who spoke, his eyes wide and bright at the idea of Hogwarts. James didn't like that look, that look he'd once had in his own eyes when his mum and dad recounted their tales of adventures and grief during their school years. Throwing his chair back, James stood glowering at his younger brother, lips drawn down in a sneer.

"Shut up, you stupid prat! You already know what it says!" And with those harsh words, James flew from the room and out of the quaint country house. And he walked - he didn't know where he was walking to, but he was walking and he wasn't stopping any time soon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Heyo, everyone! GreyDune, again. SO this is my Post!Deathly Hallows fanfic! This will center around a new age of Marauders, featuring James Sirius Potter, Dune Grayson Wood (OC), Rhydian Leif Kaine (OC), and Fred Weasley JR. Please R&R! :D**


	2. Speran

Chapter One:

"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

David Ogden Stiers

The wind howled and roared, rain splattering harshly against the cobblestone path he'd found himself on. In his mind, James knew he had ought to find some form of shelter, he knew that he would catch a cold should he stay in the weather too much longer. But still he walked, trudging through puddles and kicking a soaked pinecone as he moved. He would guess he'd been walking for close to an hour, maybe more - he didn't honestly care. His family didn't care that he was leaving, that he wasn't going to be home to do his chores or babysit the two younger ones. They didn't seem to care that they wouldn't see him anymore - maybe they wanted to forget they had an eldest son, maybe they wanted Albus to be the eldest. With a shaky sigh,James veered off the path, the pinecone left in a deep puddle just off the walkway. His steps carried him through the slush that was once grass, the bottoms of his pants getting soaked and muddy and cold, clinging to his ankles and his calves. He allowed the willow branches, crickety and nimble, to wrap around him in a chilling embrace. He listened as the bark groaned and moaned from the exertion and the fight the wind had thrust upon it. This tree, he mused, was his favorite tree. As a child, he'd often found his way to the old Weeping Willow, sitting beneath it whenever his parents fought or whenever Albus tried to blame him for something.

His fingers trailed along the biting bark, watching with sad eyes as the pads of his fingertips brushed along the carved wood. 'I solemnly Swear I am Up to no Good.' Uncle George had told him and Fred about the Marauders, something his own father seemed uncomfortable with. James liked the stories though, and he knew his own Grandfather and his father's Godfather had been two of them. He knew that Teddy's dad had been one, and he knew that Peter Pettigrew had laid down his sad life for James' dad, long after the betrayal of his grandparents. He and Fred had carved the words into the bark many years ago, after making a vow that they would carry on the legacy together, when they went to school. Looking at the words now though, James wasn't nearly as excited as he thought he would be.

"Is your Mischief managed?" James' head popped up, turning his head sharply to the left where he saw his father standing just within the shelter of the Willow tree. He tucked his head in shame, preparing himself for the scolding, but it never came. Instead a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was pulled into a tight hug, his father's chin resting atop his head. "We love you, James. We are so, so proud of you." His father's words made him whimper and sniffle, a hand worming itself between their bodies to scrub at his watering eyes. "We, your mother and I, haven't thought about what you would think of Hogwarts in a long time, have we?" His father's voice was soft and kind, a deep rumble but elegant all the same. He knew why people liked his dad so much, outside of being the savior of the Wizarding, and perhaps entire, world. His voice was soothing, something you could listen to and never get bored of. "When I was your age, I was so happy to be going to Hogwarts. I'd never had a good family, The Dursleys were very cruel to me. I haven't thought about what it would be like to leave behind my family." James had the distinct feeling it was his mother who had come to the conclusion that James was feeling as though he was being forgotten.

"You won't miss me," James confessed meekly. "You still have Al and Lily, you don't need me here anymore." Harry's laughter wrapped around him like a blanket, securing him and tethering him to that moment.

"You are our son, James. We love you, so so much. We will miss you more than you can imagine. I expect you'll be getting a letter everyday from your brother and sister. And atleast two from your mother. And me. Well, I doubt you'll get sick of seeing my face in the fire everynight, asking about you."

James couldn't help the small smile that slipped across his lips, burrowing into his father's warmth. "You promise?" He could feel Harry's nod on the top of his head and he could feel himself relaxing. "Where do you think I'll end up?" he inquired softly, turning his head so his cheek was resting on his father's chest, his gaze back on the Willow's bark.

"I think wherever you end up, you will be a fine addition. You are so much like Sirius, I see it every day. I suppose Gryffindor might be your home, or perhaps even Slytherin, for you will never find a more loyal person than that of a Slytherin."

"Uncle Ron always says Slytherins are evil," James whispered in fear.

"Slytherin are cunning and ambitious, they want the best of the best, and take nothing less. It is true that many Death Eaters came out of Slytherin - Voldemort himself was. I was also almost sorted into Slytherin though, and I am perfectly fine. Draco Malfoy and his mother saved my life and helped end the war in some way, and they were both Slytherin. Not all Slytherin are bad, son. It is not the house that makes them evil - it is what is on the inside that counts."

James chewed on the inside of his cheek, brows furrowing in concentration. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being in a house known for evil, but the way his father spoke of the house made his chest swell with an unexpected twinge of pride. If a house known for evil could still be good - was it okay to want to be there? Or should he think more on Gryffindor, where his namesakes and his parents and his grandparents and his godfather and all his family's friends were? He puffed out a sigh and slowly extracted himself from his father's grasp. "What if the hat is wrong about me?"

"If it matters so much to you, James, the hat will take what you want into consideration."

James took a deep breath and blew it back out slowly until his chest was deflated and his eyes were firmly shut. He liked the idea of being in a house where loyalty and cunning intelligence went hand in hand. He liked the idea of being in the house of the brave and true too though. He lifted his gaze up to his father's face, taking in the lines of age and the haunted darkness in his eyes. If Gryffindor sent out men like his father, then shouldn't he want to be like that too?

"You don't have to choose now, son." Harry smiled, running his hand through the boy's dark hair. James nodded slowly and allowed himself to be pulled out of the safety of the Weeping Willow, walking down the path leading back home. "We need to get home," his father chirped, "before your mother sends out a search party." With a wink, his dad's arm curled around him, and with a pop and the feeling of his insides becoming his outsides, and his heart being squeezed and pulled at the same time, they were standing back in their livingroom.

James coughed and sputtered, gripping his chest with and cringe. "I hate that," he grumbled with a pout, squinting at his father as the man laughed. As he opened his mouth, sharp words on his tongue, his face was pressed into the warmth of his mother's stomach, her arms folded around him in a tight embrace.

"James Sirius Potter, don't you ever do that again!" She cried in anguish, her hold on her son tightening. If there was one thing people knew Ginny Potter for, it was her strength. James groaned and pulled his head back, struggling away from her hug.

"I'm fine," he whined, dusting himself off. In truth, he'd loved her hug, her scent, her warmth. He didn't want to get her wet, however. Ginny's smile told him she knew why he'd pulled away, as well. Albus and Lilly were next, Lilly thrusting herself into her big brother's arms with a sniffle.

"I'm Sorry, big brother," she whimpered, wet face burried in his neck. "I didn't mean to make you mad!" Leave it to Lilly, James mused, to think it was her fault when she hadn't even done anything.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm not mad." He whispered into her flaming hair, kissing her tear stained cheek softly. "How could I be mad at my Princess?" Lilly sniffled and rubbed her eyes, a small, toothy grin splitting her face. Albus was next, a scowl on his face and his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd be happy to be going to Hogwarts." James chuckled and yanked his brother into a hug as well, holding his two younger siblings close to him. Albus relaxed near instantly, a sigh being pressed into his side as the younger boy's arms curled around his waist. James would miss them, and despite his father's words he expected he would miss them - all of them - far more than they would miss him.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley in August to get all your supplies. We'll go sooner to get your owl." Ginny smiled fondly at her eldest boy.

"Can we go now?" Lilly began squirming in his arms, excitement causing her body to quiver. Harry just laughed and shot a look to his wife, for they had both been expecting that question. With a roll of his eyes, he lifted a cup of Floo Powder from the FirePlace mantle and held the cup to James. Releasing both of his siblings, James stepped into the fireplace and took a deep breath, before dropping a handful of the Powder.

"Diagon Alley!"

James stood in Eeylops, watching as the Owls preened and the cats mewed, he watched the Toads croak and the rats chattered. All around him animals moved about their daily lives, oblivious to the new people in their store. James let loose a shaky breath and walked up to the front desk, smiling at the old man behind the counter. "Mr. Potter," the man greeted with a wide grin. The man shook hands with his father. "Here for your son today? Well, feel free to look around. I have to put out some new stock and take care of something, so if you need me just give a shout." With those words, the family set about searching for the perfect companion for the eldest son.

James was nearly losing hope of finding the one after close to thirty minutes of looking. Other new students had come and gone, each happy with their own purchases, but James just couldn't connect with any of the pets. With a sigh, the boy headed up to the front desk to ask for the Owner's advice, when he saw it. The fuzzy tuff of black fur pushing out of a towel the man had in his arms. "What is that?" he inquired, trying to get a better look.

"It's a ferret," the man replied, holding the towel a little further away from him to show James. "His mum was killed, leaving him all alone. Don't know where his litter his." James reached a finger out, stroking the tiny thing's head. He felt his father's presence behind him, followed by his mothers. He didn't much care though, his focus intently remaining on the tiny bundle.

"How old is he," he whispered in awe at the tiny thing.

"Just shy of 8 weeks. Would ya like to hold 'em?" James' head bounced up, eyes wide as he saw the man's smile. With a feeble nod, James shuffled around to stand by the man and gingerly took the bundle, watching as the Ferret squeaked and squirmed before settling back down. A surprised laugh burst past his lips as he cradled the pup, eyes wide with wonder and awe, and love. His gaze lifted to his father, silently pleading.

For a moment, Harry watched him, before he sighed. "I don't know James,a ferret is different than a Cat or an Owl. And he's so young."

"Please," he exclaimed before lowering his voice, casting an anxious glance at the ferret in his arms. "I'll do all the research I need, and I'll take such good care of him. He's perfect, dad, please." James had never been one to beg or plead when his father said no, even as a child he did as he was told. but now, with this tiny bundle clasped in his arms, James very much knew it was destiny. "Please," he whispered again, tears dotting the corner of his eyes. When his father puffed out a sigh, James knew he had won. With the help of the Emporium owner, James was able to select all the items he would need, and them some that he had honestly just wanted. This, by far, was definitely the best birthday present he'd ever received - even better than the Z-15 he'd received for his birthday the previous year - the latest and fastest broomstick on the market as of then.

"What will you name him?" Lily's question spoke up from beside him. He looked down at his little sister before turning his gaze back to his new friend.

"Speran."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, Greydune here again. So, just a few things first up - yes, I know Ferrets aren't on the student list. But neither are Rats ;) It's never been said, as far as I know, that other animals AREN'T allowed, just that Cats, Toads, or Owls are specifically allowed. I couldn't see James having an Owl or a cat or a toad though, and believe you me I tried ;-; But, I just couldn't find one that would fit. However, the Ferret just did. They're cunning and mischievous, but very family oriented! And that's the way I'm taking James too :) So, yeah! Anyways, sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
